Poison Rose, Chapter 3
by MissVenus
Summary: The conclusion to Poison Rose. Do Gordon and Ivy save Batman? Find out!


3

Ivy woke up to a crash and then a muffled scream. Her hand grasped the blanket underneath her as she tried to force her body up. She had been in worse situations, what could be worse? She slowly stood up and crept to the door. She peeked out and caught a quick glimpse of green hair, and two large thugs going after Gordon. Ivy froze, unsure of what to do. She had fought the Joker before over Harley, but that was usually with Batman's help. She searched around the room, praying that there was a plant somewhere. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of a banzai tree. She went over to it and picked it up. The little tree began to move in her hand, almost in a dance. She set the tree down on the floor, and watched it run up to the Joker, whacking at his ankles.

"What?! Get this stupid thing off of me!" He cried as he kicked the tree across the room. Ivy opened the door and ran towards the Joker, tackling him to the ground. He laughed at Ivy as he punched her in the face, sending blood from her mouth flying onto the nearest wall. As she regained herself, she sent her nails tearing across the Joker's face. He shrieked as he threw her off and into one of his thugs. As he grabbed both of her arms and held them firmly behind her, Gordon was still being wrestled to the ground. He looked up at her desperately. Ivy bit down on her lip and brushed her body against the large brute holding her. He let out a yelp and held his hands to his chest, as they started to turn red from the ivy. The Joker took a swing at her but missed, falling on top of the coffee table instead. The other thug threw Gordon aside as he came at Ivy, who kicked him in the teeth as he was still getting up. Gordon got to his feet and ran for Ivy. He grabbed her hand and ran out of the building, calling for help from his phone. They ran down the single flight of stairs and out the door, running for his car.

"Shouldn't we go back for them?" Ivy cried.

"No, let my men handle it. We have to go save Batman while the Joker is away." Before his door was shut, his engine was roaring for air as he backed out of the space and onto the street. Ivy could hear siren's crying and forcing their way to Gordon's home as they sped away. The sun was still bright and demanding for attention as he turned right, driving behind and away from the building.

"I assume you need me to tell you how to get there?" She asked, holding her jaw.

"Well, one would assume…"

"When you're a mile from Wayne manor, turn left on the old, dusty road."

"Excuse me?" "Trust me, you'll know it when you see it." Silence again. Ivy wasn't sure what to make of him. How was the Joker able to break into his place? How did he know where he lived? Questions ran through Ivy's mind. Gordon pulled the car over onto a barren shoulder on an unused highway, and put the car in park. He undid his seatbelt and got out. He walked over to Ivy's side and opened the door. He reached in, unhooked her seatbelt, and hoisted her out of the car. He held her face gently in one hand, as the other inspected her mouth.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, softly.

"No…The Joker was never one to throw good punches." She smirked. He lightly touched her bottom lip. There was a small cut on the outside. He tenderly pried open her bottom lip--The inside had a larger cut that was already healing itself.

"The most damage came from the left side of your bottom row of teeth…But you're healing remarkably fast!" He played with her lip like he would a babies. She closed her mouth and kissed his fingertips. He slowly dropped them from her mouth, down her jaw, her neck, finishing at her collar bone. "Lets go get Batman." He said, letting her go. Ivy stood there, the black concrete hot on her feet, the sun beating down mockingly at her. She slammed the door as she sat back down, causing Gordon to jump.

"What is with you?!" She hissed as she threw her seat belt on.

"Excuse me?" He said his face shrinking into his head.

"Are you flirting with me? Do you have genuine feelings for me? Or are you using me to help you rescue Batman?!" She shrieked as her hands flew into the air, making two claws. Gordon's mouth hung open as he searched for the right words. Ivy's teeth clenched, her brilliant green eyes red and burning with frustrated tears.

"Let's talk later." He started the car and sped off. Ivy sat with her arms crossed over her chest, her face red with angry tears. After driving in awkward silence, he turned left onto the dusty road Ivy had talked about. After driving for 5 minutes, there it was. A large, brooding warehouse. The building's red bricks were still vibrant, although all of the windows were broken. The iron door was sealed shut. He drove around the building, finding no other way to getting in. He parked the car near the door and go out. He pulled his gun out from under his arm, and went ahead of Ivy. He pushed the door, and it opened, making Ivy and Gordon step back just in case it was a trap.

"This doesn't feel right…" She started, "The Joker never makes anything this easy." She walked in ahead of Gordon. The building was all black. Ivy reached up towards the wall searching for the light switch. Before she could find it, Gordon pushed her on the ground and fired two shots. They hit someone causing them to cry out and fall back onto something. Gordon found the light switch and turned it on. Bright, florescent bulbs lit up the whole place. Gordon gasped as he reached down for her arm, pulling her back up. The room was empty, except for a chair in the middle with a dark figure slouched in it, and a dead man sprawled out on top of a metal table. Ivy's mouth went dry, her body went cold. She looked over at Gordon who was still pointing his gun into the empty room. Ivy ran over to the figure in the chair.

"Please be alive…" She said under her breath. Batman's head was slouched into his chest, his mouth hanging open. Ivy held up his head. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was shallow.

"Batman?" She said, shaking his shoulders. No response. She shook harder, calling his name louder. Gordon came over and looked him over.

"My God, what did the Joker do?" He asked, slapping Batman lightly on the cheek.

"I put him to sleep!" A shrill voice cackled. The two looked up to see the Joker's slender body leaning against the doorway. His purple suit was still vibrant, even after his tousle with Ivy.

"How?" Gordon demanded as he pointed his gun at the Joker.

"Why, by using those lovely little toxins the beautiful Poison Ivy left on the museum doorsteps the other night! Apparently they make either a very potent love spell, or they can be used as a sleep potion so long as you don't mix all of the toxins together. Since I have no use for the Batman to be in love with me…I went the sleep rout! Hehehehahahahahhehehehe!!" He cackled as he pranced around the room. Ivy's mouth dropped, her eyes sunk into her head. Gordon's head shot back at her, glaring at her. Ivy shook her head no, and sank to the floor.

"Oh Ivy, don't feel so bad!" The Joker said as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "We all know the Batman would never fall for you anyhow!" He cackled. Ivy huffed, fell on her hands, and threw her left leg into the Joker's head. He flew back with a gasp, landing on the floor. Ivy jumped back onto her feet and looked at the sleeping Batman square in the face.

"Batman, wake up!" She shouted as she kissed him. Gordon's eyes sunk in as he watched Ivy's sweet lips grasp at Batman's. She stood back after a minute and turned around to see the Joker coming at her. Before she had time to react, Gordon was in front of her, his fist planted firmly into the Joker's face. He fell back onto his back, grabbing his nose, crying out in pain as blood ran down his face. He sprang back up, still crying, come at Gordon again. Gordon ducked, and this time a large, black fist caught the Joker by his collar, lifting him up. The Joker gave out a yelp, as Batman threw him into the other side of the room. Ivy shrank back as Batman turned around to face them. He extended his hand to Gordon, who shook it with a smile across his face.

"How did the Joker do it?" Gordon asked, as the Joker lay motionless.

"He sprayed me with some plant toxins that put me to sleep." He said, in a grave, monotone voice. They both looked at Ivy with stern, cold looks. Ivy opened her mouth to say something, but could barely make an audible cry before she lowered her face into her hands, crying.

"I thought I could trust you…" Gordon said as he stood in front of Ivy.

"Y-you can!" She sniveled.

"You helped the Joker all along!" He shouted, "How could you?" Ivy only cried harder at the words. Batman walked over and placed his hand on Ivy's shoulder.

"The Joker worked alone on this." he said, looking at Gordon.

"How do you know? How do you know he didn't break her out of Arkham, and paid her to bring the toxins outside?"

"Who tipped you off that she was at the museum?"

"No one…We got an alert that the museum had been broken into. The green houses alarm was the first to go off. I put two and two together. Since everyone else was arresting the Joker's men, and since you were after the Joker, I went by myself."

"But she could have killed you."

"I trusted that she wouldn't…" Gordon said, lowering his voice.

"Then trust that she didn't help the Joker with this. Ivy and the Joker don't exactly like each other, you know." Batman walked away from the two and over to the Joker. He hoisted the pale, limp body over his shoulders, and walked out the door.

"How are you getting back into Goth--" Before Gordon could finish, the roar of the Batmobile's engine was head, and was gone as quickly as it came. Ivy had finished crying, her arms now across her lap. Strands of red hair stuck to her face, with tears acting as glue. Gordon knelt down and grasped her small hands.

"I'm sorry that I accused you," he began, "I really did trust you from the beginning--"

"Did?" She said, snatching her hands back. He reached for them again, holding on to them tighter.

"I still do. But…I'm sorry. I know you didn't help him. I mean…I've seen you kick his ass before!" He laughed, looking away from Ivy. "Thank you for saving Batman." He smiled at her. Ivy smiled back and knelt down on the floor next to Gordon.

"Don't ever accuse me of helping the Joker again, do you understand me?" She said as she leaned in close to Gordon's face.

"I promise, it won't ever happen again." He leaned in, brushing his nose against hers. His eyes met hers, and she smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. His hands found her waist, and he pulled her in close.

~*~

Ivy woke up in a bed of roses and took a deep breath in. She pulled the jacket over her had and sighed. She now lived a good 30 minutes away from Gotham City, in the closest patch of woods that was still close to Gotham. She stretched her arms sat up. The sun was warm and happy to see her. She stood up and walked down to the stream where she slipped in, her long red hair floating beside her in the water. She sat down on a large rock and looked around. No human had come across her for nearly a month, except for one. She sighed happily and kicked her feet in the water, giggling at the small splashes. She didn't hear the foot steps behind her, nor did she see Gordon sitting behind her on the grass. He sat there for a moment listening to her bubbly laugh, before clearing his throat. Ivy's head snapped to the source of the noise, her eyes alert and ready. When she saw Gordon though, her gaze softened, her mouth turning into a broad smile. She hoisted herself up on the grass, her hair falling gracefully over her body.

"Well, I have the next week off for vacation," he began, "but I haven't been camping since last summer with Jimmy…" Ivy laughed at him and placed her head in his lap.

"We could just stay at your place, if Barbara is away."

"Yes….She went to stay with her mother for the month!"

"Let me get dressed, and we can go spend the entire week there instead of here." She lifted herself back up, catching Gordon's mouth on hers. She stood back up and as she walked towards her bed, patches of ivy began covering her, creating a mini dress. She picked up the jacket and turned back to Gordon. He walked up to her, and taking her hand in his own, the two walked back to his car in perfect, silent joy.


End file.
